


Supernatural Saturday

by hazelNuts



Series: Maliraweek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual wolf!Derek, Derek and Malia have bonded, Established Relationship, F/F, Malia has a motorcycle, fox!kira, protective!kira, protective!malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The witch had thrown a spell at her. Kira had pushed her out of the way just before it could hit her. It had hit the kitsune instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Kira!’ Malia yells as she stumbles through the forest. She can’t find her girlfriend. Damn it. Deaton had said that she was still there, not far from the place where they’d been fighting the witch. ‘Kira!’

It had been hectic. The witch had conjured up some sort of holograms of herself and it had been a bitch to find out who they had to kill. Malia had worked it out though. Unfortunately, the witch had noticed and had thrown a spell at her. Kira had pushed her out of the way just before it could hit her. It had hit the kitsune instead.

‘Kira! Where are you?’ The whole forest must have heard her by now. Why didn’t she answer?

The girl had been flung back and then disappeared, leaving just her katana behind.

The witch had been killed, but Kira was gone. Malia couldn’t believe it. She’d scratched Derek across the face when he’d tried to console her. Not calming down until Lydia had suggested that, maybe Kira wasn’t dead. Perhaps the witch had simply displaced her. They’d go to Deaton and ask him for help. And failing that, they would find some way to find out themselves.

Deaton had told them, that Kira was indeed still alive. She was even at the preserve. But, he had warned them, when they found her, she might not be Kira any more.

‘Kira!’ she yells again. There was still no answer. She sits down on a log and puts her head on her knees. She's trying to stave off the panic, but she can’t get her breathing under control. She can’t lose Kira, too.

Something wet touches her hand and she jumps back, falling of the log, eyes flashing blue. There’s a little yelp and she just catches something yellow disappearing behind a tree.

Malia gets up, staying low. She doesn’t want to scare the thing away again. Slowly, on her hands and knees, she crawls towards the tree. She stops when she sees the creature poking it’s head from behind the tree.

It’s a fox, it’s a yellow fox with orange, glowing eyes.

‘Kira?’

The fox comes out from behind the tree. As it comes closer, Malia can see the faint, blue sheen on its fur and how it’s tails are tipped in black. There are two tails. It’s definitely Kira.

‘Oh my god, what happened to you?’

Kira comes closer and licks Malia on the cheek. She can’t help but smile. She picks the kitsune up and hugs her close to her chest. She buries her face in the fur. Underneath the smell of _fox_ , she can smell lightning storms and apples.

Derek finds them this way. He simply nods and leads Malia back to the car, kitsune still in her arms.

‘I’m sorry I scratched you.’

‘I know.’ He squeezes her shoulder. ‘It’s already forgotten.’

‘Do you think Deaton can help her?’

‘It’s not just whether can, but also whether he will.’

~

‘I’m sorry, Malia, but I can’t turn her back. This kind of spell wears of within a few days, a week at the most.’

‘But-‘

‘No. If I try to counter it, I may do far more harm. I am warning you, though. In this form she is more kitsune than Kira.’

Malia picks her girlfriend up from the examination table. Well, that was unsurprisingly unhelpful.

‘What do we do with her?’ Scott asks.

‘We could just take her home,’ Stiles suggests. ‘I’m sure her mom knows how to look after her.’

Kira’s mother is not happy when she sees the state her daughter is in. She takes her daughter over from Malia with a sigh, but the kitsune immediately starts to cry. Little sparks fly off her and Noshiko has to let her go. Kira sprints back outside and jumps on the hood of the Toyota, looking extremely pleased with herself.

‘She doesn’t want to stay here. I suggest you take her home with you, Malia.’

‘My dad will never be okay with that.’

‘It’s unlikely you will get her to stay with anyone else. At least not for very long.’

‘If you can’t stay at you house with her, you two can stay at my place,’ Derek offers.

‘Thanks. And you,’ she says, turning to Kira. ‘Please behave. My dad kind of likes you and I would like to keep it that way.’

The kitsune only blinks at her. Malia squints her eyes. I bet she can understand me just fine, she thinks.

~

She leaves Kira in the car with Derek as she goes to talk with her dad.

‘Hey dad, can I ask you a question.’

‘Sure.’

‘Okay, so I told there was a thing happening tonight, right?’

Her dad lifts his eyebrows. She’s just going to spit it out and hope for the best.

‘The thing was a witch and we had to fight her, but before we could kill her she threw a curse at me. Kira pushed me out of the way and it hit her instead and now- Kira, no!’

The little fox races past them and into the house. Malia chases after, her father on her heels. She finds Kira curled up on her bed. It’s really cute actually and she can’t help but smile.

‘Malia.’

‘Right, sorry. Kira got turned into her fox form and we have to wait till it wears off. We tried taking her to her parents, but she wouldn’t stay. So, we hoped she could stay here?’

She makes her eyes as big as she can. Coyotes are tricksters too, she thinks, I can do this.

‘Fine, but she stays in your room.’

‘I’ll try, but she doesn’t like being too far away from me,’ Malia says.

Her dad drags a hand across his face.

‘What does she eat?’

‘Her mom said we can just feed her whatever, but she’ll probably like tofu and fish best. She gave me some tofu and some type of beans.’

‘And why does she have two tails.’

‘That’s to signify her power. Kitsunes can earn up to nine tails. It’s actually pretty rare for one of Kira’s age to have two.’ Malia was extremely proud of her for that.

When she goes back out to get her and Kira’s things from the car, her cousin is standing next to it, looking apologetic.

‘I’m sorry. She fried the locks and I couldn’t grab her in time.’

‘It’s okay. You couldn’t have stopped her anyway. Plus, my dad says she can stay.’

‘Well, that’s good. The offer still stands. If you guys need a place, just call.’

~

Kira sleeps in Malia’s bed that night. And the next morning, she follows her through the entire house as she gets ready for school.

‘Look, Kira, I have to go. You can’t come. You know this. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Promise.’

She quickly closes her bedroom door and sprints out of the house, hoping that she can get on her bike before Kira gets out. She’s halfway there as a streak of yellow passes by her, lightning quick.

She takes out her phone.

‘Hey, Derek. Can I try to leave Kira with you when I’m at school? Thanks.’

She grabs her girlfriend around the middle and zips her into her jacket. It’s a little too tight, but the kitsune seems to like it. She’s actually purring.

Malia gets on her bike and prays they won’t be stopped on the way.

They get to Derek’s loft without incident. Kira bounds up the stairs, like she knows where they’re going. When Malia gets all the way upstairs Kira is running circles around a fully shifted Derek.

‘Thank you,’ she sighs. She hugs the wolf and then the fox.

The entire way to school, she keeps checking her mirrors, but there’s no sign of Kira.

~

The rest of the week goes pretty much the same. Malia takes the kitsune to Derek’s before school. After, she immediately goes back to pick her up. Most of the time she finds them asleep on the rug, curled around each other. It makes her a little jealous. She still can’t control her full shift, and it seems so easy for her cousin.

When they get back home, Malia does her homework while her girlfriend is playing with one of her stuffed animals or asleep on her bed. At night, Kira sleeps burrowed into her side.

She’d figured her dad would complain or say that Kira had to go, but it seems that he he’s finally accepted that the weird is a part of his live now.

~

Saturday morning, Malia wakes up with something heavy on her chest. She slowly opens her eyes. She sees mass of black hair and beyond that pale skin.

‘Kira.’ She shakes her girlfriend’s shoulder. ‘Kira, wake up.’

‘Hmm, five more minutes.’

‘Kira, wake up! You’re human again!’

Kira shoots up. She looks down at herself, touches her face, her arms her legs. When she gets to her breasts, she realizes she’s completely naked. But instead of grabbing the blanket, she shuffles backwards and slides of the bed.

Malia can’t help but laugh. She tosses the sheets off the bed on top of her girlfriend, who is glaring at her. Standing up a little gingerly, Kira tries really hard not to let the sheet slip.

‘Uhm, can I borrow some clothes. And maybe a toothbrush?’

‘Sure, you know where everything is,’ she says, sitting up against the headboard. Watching Kira struggle with the sheet is hilarious.

‘You’re just hoping that the sheets will slip.’

Malia shrugs, because she really is.

She doesn’t expect Kira to simply drop the sheets. She’s still gaping when the door slams close behind the kitsune.

She scrambles off her bed and throws the sheets back on them. She’s pacing her room when the other girl comes back. Before she can do more than step inside the room, Malia has her pushed against the wall.

She pours all the anxiety of the last week into the kiss. Despite what Deaton and Noshiko had said, Malia had still been worried.

Kira kisses her back just as hungry. The kitsune’s hands are sliding under her shirt, nails digging into her back.

Malia bites her lip and feels her arching against her, moaning. A soft growl tears itself from her throat and she slides her hands up the girl’s arms, pinning them against the wall. She yelps when she feel little shocks of electricity against her palms. She jumps back and looks up, glaring.

Kira ignores the look. Instead, she tackles the coyote to the bed and holds her down, using her own body weight. Nuzzling into Malia’s neck she whispers, ‘I missed you.’

‘I missed you, too.’

Kira shifts a little and starts peppering her face with kisses. Malia is laughing again, trying to push her girlfriend off her.

‘Get back under the sheets. We’re going to cuddle,’ she says with a grin.

Back under the covers, she pulls the girl to her chest.

‘Thank you,’ Kira whispers.

‘Always,’ Malia murmurs back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
